The Key To My Lock (HTTYD Fan fiction)
by hxxyd
Summary: "Hayden... You need to know that I have to go to jail because of our incident we did last night... I got caught as we ran into different directions..." "But dad! You can't be serious right now! You're going to jail all because of that incident we did at the bank!" Hiccup groans as he looks at his father upset. "I know son, but you will live with your aunt from now on." "Ok,"
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Hayden... You need to know that I have to go to jail because of our incident we did last night... I got caught as we ran into different directions..."

"But dad! You can't be serious right now! You're going to jail all because of that incident we did at the bank!" Hiccup groans as he looks at his father.

"Yes, I know Hayden but I want you to know that you will have to live by yourself until I get out of jail... or maybe never... I got charged for a lot more other things for what we did in the past, you're lucky I didn't say anything of what you did!"

"I should be the one going into jail not you!"

"Hayden! You are only 15! You still have one more chance out into this world before the police can even find you! You need to know that my time is up, just remember one thing when you fall in love with someone special, make sure that you don't tell them your history if she isn't a policewoman, you understand me?"

"Yes of course..." Hayden steps back, looking at his father upset.

"I'm really sorry to disappoint you son... but you can visit me whenever you want to," Stoick smiles to his son, but soon enough a knock was heard on the door.

"Stoick Haddock, this is the police of Berk, please grab your belongings and come out of the house and come with us!"

"Alright, I am coming," Stoick quickly grabbed his bag and he looked to his son and he kissed his forehead.

"Hopefully I can kiss your forehead eventually," He chuckles to his son as he grabs his sack full of his clothes and supplies.

"I hope so dad, I hope to see you soon, I love you dad."

"I love you too son..."

"Are you coming or what!" The policeman yells out from the Haddocks front door.

"Yes I am just saying goodbye to my son!"

"Alright then!" Stoick turns the door knob and opens the door quickly revealing the chief of the police and 5 other policemen and women, waiting for him.

"Let's go to your new home, Haddock..."

"Alright then... Hofferson," he smirks widely as Mr Hofferson puts the cuffs on Stoick's wrists.

"I can't wait to throw you in that cage, I have been waiting for years..."

"Whatever... like I would care..."

"Oh you really should care... because my jail is hell Haddock... especially for you..."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **A few years later….**

 **Hayden**

The past 5 years have been pretty hepatic ever since my father has been in jail. I have had to get my own job, learn how to cook and also clean with the help of my aunty and uncle. But I have been thinking of going to New York City for 5 years now since my father was transferred jails from California to New York.

I do remember when I was young my parents and I would go around America and go to New York first to go to all the famous landmarks, but after mother died from a serious car crash, dad was never the same. He would always stay in his room, not doing anything except draw mother in every picture and every detail he drew just looked like her. The curves of her lips, the strands of her hair, her perfect smile and teeth. Those skills that he has been working on since he was a child, makes me shocked that a man who doesn't do much art, can do it so well.

"Hayden! I have some good news for you!" Aunty Ethel says as she stops at my front door of my room.

"What is it Ethel?" I turn around to see her there with her perfect smile.

"Well, do you remember how for the past 5 years you have been thinking of going to New York?"

"Yes I remember that, but why are you asking me?" I am so confused right now, why is she discussing this with me?

"Well, I have actually found a unit that you can live in at New York. The furniture is already in there except for your bedroom which is here right now."

"No way! Your actually got me a house in New York!" I yell at Ethel and a huge smile spreads on her face.

"Yes, you are going to New York and also just to let you know, your tickets have been brought, all you got to do it collect them from the airport, but the thing is you have to ride 2 planes. One to 'San Francisco' and then to New York. But you have to run for your second flight to New York because you only have 10 minutes before your next flight, make sure you don't lose your luggage."

"Aunty, I won't don't worry! But how long do I have until my first flight leaves?"

"You have an hour and a half, so it's best if you quickly to the airport and get your stuff into the plane," She passes me one of my suitcases and I give her a soft smile.

"Alright then, I should get the rest of my suitcases,"

"Of course, now hurry up! We need to take you to the airport." Ethel walks out of my room and I keep on smiling. I can't believe she is my aunty; she has been there for me ever since dad was sent to jail, I have been really depressed and alone if it wasn't without my aunty Ethel and uncle Bob.

"Are you coming!" Ethel yells from downstairs.

"Yes I am coming!" I grab the rest of my suitcases and supplies and I rush out of my empty room and I walk down the hall to the top of the stairs, seeing memories on the walls of my mother, father and I when I was young and I sigh sadly.

"I will never forget my mother…"

"You mother was a great woman, but she sadly passed away from a bad car accident," Ethel walks out of the door as she sighs sadly.

"Yeah, she was the best mother I could ever have," I walk over the boot of the car and I put the suitcases in.

"I can't believe that she died like that though…"

"Yeah…"

"But enough about your mother, let's just get you safe to New York first." She hops into the car and I shut the boot.

"Yeah… okay…" I sigh as I close the boot and I walk to the front door of the car and I jump in and I buckle the seat belt.

….

 **Narrative**

After a twenty-minute drive to the airport, Ethel stops the car and looks to his nephew and she smiles sadly.

"When you get to New York, give me a call okay?" Ethel unbuckles her seatbelt and she opens the car door.

"Of course, and why are you coming with me?" Hayden also unbuckles his seatbelt and he looks to Ethel.

"I was just going to help you get your stuff out of the boot that's all." Ethel gets out of the car and walks towards the boot and Hayden just smiles.

"Alright then." He gets out of the car and he walks over to Ethel and he grabs his suitcases. "Thanks for helping me Ethel." Hayden kisses her cheek and she smiles.

"No worries Hayden, just make sure you stay safe and ring me when you get to New York, but remember what dad said about not falling in love with Policewomen even if they are attractive." Hayden chuckles and he kisses her cheek again.

"Good luck Hayden, I will see you later." She smiles as she shuts the boot and she walks towards the car door and Hayden walks towards the airport getting ready to wait in line to get his ticket.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **A couple of hours later…**

 **Narrative**

The past couple of hours have been very hepatic for Hayden. He has received his tickets to go to Los Angeles and New York city, his luggage was put into the plane, now all his has to do is get onto the plan before it takes off.

 **Hiccup**

The past couple of hours have been very hepatic. I have received my tickets for Los Angeles and New York, all I need to do now is get onto my plane, but I don't know which floor it is, well done Haddock… Well done…

"Have you heard about the new police woman in New York, she is a killer! She can catch people in a heartbeat!" I over hear a teenage girl say as two girls walk pass me.

"Yeah I know; I wish I could be like her!" The other girl says and they keep walking the opposite direction from me. There is no way that I can meet her, I haven't really heard of her but it must be on the news lately and in which I haven't seen.

"Flight 285 please report to the third floor to take your flight, that is all people who are flying on 285 please report to the third floor!" I hear all the speakers announce. I look over to my ticket and that says the exact same number, 285. That must be my plane, and I have to quickly get to the third floor, but it's too crowded to get through everyone. I quickly tried dodging people, going towards the elevator but the crowd just kept getting bigger and bigger by the minute. I feel as if I am going to miss my plane.

"I need to get to my plane, excuse me!" I yell as I keep walking through the crowd, when I noticed someone familiar. Isn't that my cousin Scott?

"Scott! Is that you?!" I yell out to the boy and he turns around with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey Fishbone!" Scott yells as I run over to him.

"Dude, how have you been!"

"I've been alright, but I am trying to get through the crowd to my plane, it's going to leave in about 5-10 minutes,"

"Don't worry, I actually work here, my boss told me to shove people away. But not too hard." He chuckles as he grabs my wrist.

"Alright then, thanks for the help."

"No worries fishbone, but which plane are you going onto?" Scott looks to curious.

"I have to go to 285."

"Alright hang on." Scott starts to shove through the crowd with all his might making me pretty annoyed because he said he wouldn't shove people that hard. He pushed an old couple down onto the ground, he also pushed a young lady and in which she screamed at him and he didn't even apologise to her, and also he scratched someone as he kept going.

"You're an idiot you know that, you hurt about 5 people! You really need to be more careful!" I hissed.

"Don't worry about it, I will probably be fired eventually, but it's worth it now, but quickly go up the stairs, it's quicker and not many people are actually on it," Scott lets go of my wrist and he gives me a soft smile and he walks back into the crowd.

"Thanks for the help…" I mumbled and I started to climb the stairs.

….

After I climbed up three packs of stairs, I finally made it to my plane area and I run for it because I see that it's about to close.

"WAIT!" I yell out to the staff members who were about to close the plane door. One of them face me and she nods.

"Just wait a minute, we have another passenger coming," She tells the other staff member and she nods.

I quickly sprint into the plane and I pass one of the ladies my ticket, as I try to catch my breath.

"Here is my ticket…"

"Woah! Just bring your breath back, but you may sit down sir." She passes me my ticket and she lets me through and I look around to see where my seat was.

"7A," I mumble to myself. I keep looking on the ground to see the numbers 1,2,3 all the way up to 7 and I see that the window seat wasn't taken. "That must be my seat," I whisper to myself.

"Alright everyone, now listen to the safety rules, if we need to use life jackets they are under the seats…." The lady explains, but I don't pay attention because I start to drift off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Before you read, I am too lazy to take him into Los Angeles, so please don't ask why he didn't go there, it was many hours after he got into Los Angeles, but don't worry, Hayden made it safely and had gotten onto the plane earlier then he did last time xD**

…. **Hours later….**

 **Narrative**

After a few hours of flying over lands, seas and people, yes people, the second plane had landed into New York City and the people who were asleep on the plane were woken up by the screeching sounds of the wheels pressing onto the ground.

"Thank you everyone for joining Los Angeles airlines, please make sure you get all of your belongings off the plane and in the airport will be your luggage." The captain says over the loud speaker.

Hayden looks around to see that everyone was rushing to get out of the plane, but he turned back around to see that in the window he saw a few buildings of New York just in the distance of the airport.

"It's so beautiful…" He mumbled to himself. His dream had really come true, he is on the ground of New York City territory and that he had gotten to do something incredible.

 **Hayden**

The town looks so beautiful, I don't believe it, I thought it would be more dirty and blunt then this. I can see the town square in the distance from the airplane window and I reckon this is going to be the best place yet!

"Sir, you need to get out of plane now since we have landed," The captain looks to me and I nod sincerely.

"Sorry."

"No No, don't say sorry it's perfectly fine. Let me guess, you have never been on a plane before?" He chuckles.

"Yeah actually." I unbuckled my belt and I get up from my seat.

"By the way, thank you for flying us." I smile and I start to walk towards the door.

"No worries kid, glad you enjoyed the flight." The captain walks away back to the front of the plane and he closes the door.

"Have a great day sir," The fly attendant says as I walk out.

"Thanks, you too." I say as I continue to walk down the tunnel to the airport.

 **...A few minutes later...**

 **Hayden**

For the past half in hour has been easier than I thought it would be. I have received my luggage from the pick-up area, but I need to find my car that Ethel had brought for me. She said that it would be in the car park in the airport, but there is to many of them!  
"Sir, are you Hayden Haddock?" I turned around to see a staff member with car keys in his left hand and a clip board in the other.

"Yes I am Hayden, how do you know-"

"I am the one who will be taking you to your new car." He throws me the keys and I smile.

"Thanks for letting me know," I catch the keys and I start to walk out of the airport with him.

"So I heard about your dad, I am sorry about that."

"How do you know about my dad being transferred?" I said, looking at him curious.

"I am Ethel's brother Hayden, do you remember your cousin Ethan?" he says.

"Yes I do remember, wait that's you?!"

"Yeah it is! I have been waiting to see you for years! How have you been?" Ethan and I start to walk out of the airport towards the huge carpark.

"Aren't you supposed to be working right now though?"

"Yes I am working right now but my boss knew that you were coming so he insisted to help you to your car since it was dropped off here a couple of hours ago and I insisted to keep the keys and wait for you to arrive." Ethan grins as we stop in front of a brand new car.

"Here it is, your new car, and as a surprise your name is on your plates, it was my idea and Ethel agreed so enjoy it, and also." Ethan passes me a piece of paper and I looked to him confused.

"This is your address to your unit, make sure you don't get lost, but if you do just give me a call and I will help you around the area. But if you get seriously lost, I will come over to you, pretty embarrassing as I say so myself," He grins and starts to back away.

"Oh shut up and just get back to work," I chuckle as I unlock my car with my keys and I walk towards the boot and I start to throw my luggage into it.

"Yeah yeah, I'll see you later, bro." Ethan turns fully around and he starts walking away heading towards the airport and a smile spreads on my face. This is the best day ever! I finally got my first car and it's a good thing before dad got caught and was thrown into jail, I have received my learners, I have my 'P' plate.

I throw my last suitcase into the boot and I close it quickly, but I head towards the car door and I open it. It looks amazing and clean! The car has a few of my features and it also has a card on the passenger seat, that's really weird? Why would there be a card on the passenger seat? I'll look at it later, but I am going to quickly drive home so that I can see what it looks like since I am so keen to see what it looks like.

I quickly put the keys into its slot and I turn it to turn on the engine and the engine growls as loud as a dog growl. "I'm finally in New York City!" I say to myself and I drive out of the parking slot and I drive towards the exit of the airport.

 **Hey guys! I am new to fan fiction so I am sorry if the story is a bit wa** **cky and it's all over the place. I have to get used to know how to publish books and things so don't judge if I get things wrong, But! I do have wattpad if you want to follow me, my username is foreverhttyd.**

 **Hxxyd.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

… **A few minutes later…**

 **Narrative**

After a few minutes of Hayden driving around New York he was in complete bliss, the buildings were unexplainable! They were so shiny, ads and TV's all over the buildings and as well as that there were so many take away places like McDonalds, KFC and so much more.

This place was very magical, even he couldn't resist going all over the city to check it out. Hayden looked at some of the famous buildings in the city, he even went to the dock to see the Statue of Liberty! He really has made his experience better and better.

 **Hayden**

The past couple of hours have been so much fun! I have been driving around this beautiful city and the tourists' attractions are just unbelievable, The Statue of Liberty is so beautiful as I drove past, and I also looked at some famous buildings and they are spectacular! I am so glad I decided to come here!

I keep driving around the city, I notice that Starbucks was just down the road and on the door there was a piece of paper saying 'Looking for work' and a huge grin spreads on my face.

"I might as well go for a job." I turn the steering wheel to the right which makes me turn into the back of the Starbucks carpark and I park my car in a park. I quickly get out of the car and I head towards the coffee shop with a huge smile on my face.

"Hopefully I get the job." I whisper to myself as I open the glass door and I look around the store to see children laughing as they drink their hot chocolates as their parents are laughing while drinking their coffees. This is the most amazing store I could ever see, there was a red carpet on the ground and it leads up to the counter, all the seats look very soft and some of the tables have bean bags as seats which looked quite comfy.

"Sir, can I help you?" The waitress says as she is holding a pen.

"Y-Yes, I would like to get a job here." I say as I cross my arms as I grin to the lady.

"Of course, I will grab my boss and you can go have an interview." She says and the waitress walks into the back of the store. As I wait, I walk over to a free table and I sit there waiting.

A couple of minutes later, a tall man with blonde hair, wearing the uniform of StarBucks walks over to me with a clipboard and his apple laptop.

"You must be the man who wanted to work here, is that correct?" He puts his laptop onto the table and quickly opens it revealing a bright screen with documents on it.

"Yes, that is me."

"Then do you have the courage to work at this shop? Learn our ways and also make new friends?" He says, while looking at his laptop, then facing me.

"Yes I am occupied to do that." I state.

"Good, now do you have your resume and cover letter?" He asks.

"Uh… I actually don't have them on me right now, I thought I didn't need them."

"That's perfectly fine, could you send them to me this afternoon."

"Of course I can, but first I need to find my way around here, I have never been to New York before so I am getting a little lost." I confess.

"That's perfectly fine, what's your address?" I pass him the piece of paper which contains my address and he smiles.

"I know this address, it's just down the street from here. How about I show you where it is, then you can print out your resume and cover letter for me?"

"Of course that would be a great honour sir," I say.

"Alright then, but a couple of more questions, have you have a criminal history by any chance?"

"Yes I actually do have a criminal history…." I say and I start to laugh nervously. He looks at me surprised and he closes his laptop.

"Does this mean I might still get the job?" I ask nervously.

"Don't worry, I won't judge you for your criminal history, but what is your full name?"  
"Hayden Haddock." I state and his eyes widen.

"Your Stoick's son? The Stoick's son!" he whispered/yelled and I nod.

"The one and only sir, but I wasn't as bad as my father, I went with him to some missions, but not many."  
"I believe you on that, but would you like me to show you to your address?"

"Yes, but what is your name?" I ask politely.

"Oh, where are my manners, my name is Alex Sanchez," Alex says as he puts his hand out to me and I accept it.

"I like your name." I say and I chuckle.

"Thanks, but let's take you to your place." Alex says and he stands up from his seat.

"Alright then, let's go."

 **Hey guys! Here's a new chapter! I really hope you guys are enjoying this story so far! But I need to study for my exams over the week and by Friday this week, I will be finished my assessment and exams so I will be updating a lot!**

 **Hxxyd.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Narrative**

A couple of minutes later of driving in the street, the two men arrive at Hayden's new house. Hayden turns off the car's engine and steps out of his car relieving his new house and it was bigger than Hiccup thought it would be. In the front yard there are really beautiful garden beds and the flowers are absolutely beautiful! And near the door there are swinging seats with pillows and blankets on them.

"This is an amazing house kid," Alex says as he walks up to Hayden with his clip board.

"Yeah it definitely is," Hayden says.

"Well, how about I just give you the job, but you give me your resume and Cover letter then." Alex says.

"Alright then, what do I need to wear?" Hayden asks.

"You just need to wear a black shirt, then just wear some jeans or appropriate clothes for work." Alex explains and he starts to walk towards his car.

"I will see you tomorrow then?"

"Alright, see you then." Hayden says.

Alex gives him a simple nod and he jumps back into the car, but Hayden goes back to attention of his new house.

"I never thought it would be this big…" He says to himself. Alex honks the horn on his car and Hayden waves to his new boss.

 **Hayden**

As I wave to Alex, I look back to see my huge house and it was amazing! I really want to check it out, but I don't have a house key… ARGH! That's so annoying! My cousin didn't even-

I hear a ring tone from my phone and it's him. Wow…. And I just talked about him…

"Hello, why are you calling up?" I ask.

"I have your keys dude; I will have to give it to you after work."

"How many hours do I have to wait?"

"You have to wait another 4 hours… just go around the city and do something for a couple of hours." Ethan says over the phone.

"Alright then. But what do you reckon I should do?" I ask.

"Maybe go visit your dad, or go to a night club or do something." Ethan says.

"Alright then, I think I might see dad."

"That's a good idea, I will see you later." I say and I hang up. I look at my car and I groan annoyed. I can't believe I drove here and now I have to do something else and all I want to do is unpack and relax before I go to my job tomorrow. But oh well, I might as well just go visit my father to see how he is.

 **A few minutes later…**

 **Hayden**

I close my car door as I look to the police station. I can't believe I am going to do this… hopefully they don't judge me for being the son of the biggest criminal in the country.

As I walk into the building, the police men and women who were on duty turned around from their computers and they look at me in shock.

"W-What are you doing here?" A woman asks as she stands up.

"I just wanted to see my father, do you know which prison he is in by any chance?" I ask.

"Guys, let me take over." I hear another woman say. As she walks out from the back and into the front, a huge smirk spreads on her face. 

"Hello Haddock…" My eyes widen to hear my last name been called. Is this Ally Hofferson? The one I ditched?

"Hofferson…" I mumble annoyed.

"Now if you're wondering where your father is, he is in the New York prison, which is where he truly belongs…" Ally says.

"He doesn't belong in there! He has already been in there for years!" I say.

"Whatever…. But really, you need to know that you will be next to go in there if you don't tell the whole world that you were included in a lot of his crimes…" She growls.

"Why don't you stop being a bitch!"

"Hey! You shouldn't say that to the chief of this police station!"

"I can say whatever I want!" I yell.

I knew I shouldn't have come into this police station because she is here. If you guys don't know our story, well when I was young when I went to my first crime with my dad, Ally and her father found out and since her father was a police man, both of our fathers had become enemies and we have hated each other ever since.

I really should get out of here, but I am only getting started.


	7. Chapter 6

**[Hey everyone! I apologise that I haven't updated in a while since I actually forgot I had The Key To My Lock here on as well. But just to let you all know I will upload the rest of the book over the week since I had completed it on wattpad.**

 **But have a great day!]**

 **Narrative**

"You can't be serious right now?! You the one who started missions with your dad behind my back!" Ally screeches at him.

"And you're the one who is being a complete bitch to me!" Hayden yells at her.

Alright, let's back it up here, you guys really want to see the full story of how the hate each other? Even though you do have details of their story, but it's bigger than you think. So, here's a very important flashback which shows the whole story.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Dad, why are we doing this again?" Hayden asks his father, confused and agitated.

"We are going to steal something very precious in the museum because it's very pricey, now Hayden, since your very quick and the smallest out of us, I want you get the expensive gem okay?" Stoick explains to his son.

"Y-Yeah okay..." He says.

As the car stops, all the men and Hayden jumped out of the black truck and they go towards the museum very quietly and sneakily so the triggered light at the front door brightens up getting people's attention.

"Men!" one of the men whisper loudly to them, getting their attention.

"What? Are you backing out again?" Another one says and some men chuckle.

"No, there is security guards there, we need to sneak in the back way."

"Well, that's an amazing idea!" Stoick buts in.

"Alright, is there any entries to get into this museum besides the front door which is protected?" The men look around the area very quietly to see if there was an entry in, when Hayden notices something.

"Dad! Up there, there is an entrance in." Hayden whispers to his father and he points at the air conditioner which leads into the museums ventilation system.

"That's the best idea that I have heard from you all day Hayden, quickly men, lift my son up into the vent's." Stoick commands. Two men quickly and carefully put Hayden onto their shoulders and they look to Stoick for more instructions.

"You idiots, you lift him into the vent's! You guys are dumb heads!" Stoick slaps his hand onto his forehead in disappointment when the men.

"Sorry sir, it's just you always give us instructions all the time." One of the men explain.

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever! Just get my boy up there before we get caught!" The two men look towards each other and they both do what was told and lifted Hayden into the vent's, and soon after, one by one they climbed the bricks into the ventilation system and they start to crawl through them.

"Daddy, I think the museum looks good from over here!" Ally squeals happily to her father and her father smiles.

"Good darling, but I think I am going to have one last check before we leave darling." Nathan says to his daughter and she smiles.

"Okay daddy!" She screams happily and she sits down on one of the soft chairs. But to Nathan, something didn't feel right. He felt as if he was being watched by someone or even if the museum is about to be robbed.

"Daddy, is everything okay?" Ally looks to her dad agitated.

"No honey, I feel as if somethings wrong," Nathan says to his daughter.

"And how wrong do you think it is." She asks curious and he turns to her with a serious face.

"I really don't know darling; I really don't know." Nathan whispers and he starts to walk towards the room.

"Dad, is that the gem we are looking for?" Hayden whispers as he looks down the shining red gem.

"Bingo! That's exactly what we are looking for, thanks Hayden," Stoick whispers to his son and he starts to set up the line, as one of his men strap a harness onto Hayden's torso.

"Alright, let's do this then." Stoick clips the line onto Hayden's harness. One of the men quickly open the vent door and they start to lower them down.

"Quickly, we need to collect that gem before we get caught!" Stoick says as he struggles to hold onto the rope.

"Stoick go steady!" one of the men say as they stop lowering down Hayden.

"Now Hayden, quickly and steadily get the gem." One of the men say.

"Alright," Hayden says as he starts to do all the work that was explained to him earlier in the truck.

"Hurry up Hayden! Your heavier than you look!" Another one says, but from the other side of the room, they heard whistling.

"I got it, and I hear someone whistling! SO, HURRY UP!" Hayden whisper shouted and the men started to heave him up.

"Heave!" Stoick yells. The five men start to heave, and as Nathan came into the room, they successfully got Hayden into the vent's.

"Phew! That was close!" One of the men whisper and they all start to go towards the exit.

"Here son, that's the bag I want you to put the gem in." Stoick passes the bag to his son and he quickly puts it in.

"Now, let's quickly get out of here." Hayden whispers to the men and they start to hurry it up.

"Alright Ally! Come on! Let's go home, it was nothing!" Nathan walks over to Ally and she stands up.

"Okay." She smiles, showing off her front two gap teeth and she walks with her father out, but she notices something and she gasps loudly.

That was the **red gem** her father explained to her a few months back in that clear bag.

"Daddy! They stole that gem you talked to me about! I see the gem in that bag!" Nathan looks at the clear bag, containing the gem and he starts to run towards the men with a very angry.

"Hey! Stop! This is the police!" Ally starts to cry, but as Hayden turned around, Ally's eyes widen.

"H-Hayden..." She whispers to herself.

"They made me do it." Hayden mouths to his best friend before turning back and sprinting into the truck and the truck doors lock as they speed off before Nathan could even reach his car.

"Ugh! We didn't catch them!" Nathan growls angrily.

"Well, we need to start an investigation for that." Ally says as she balls up her fist.

"That's a good idea, let's do it." Nathan quickly grabs his phone and he dials his stations number and he starts to talk about what happened.

"I-I'm sorry Ally..." Hayden whispers to himself as he holds the bag with the expensive gem inside.

 **FLASHBACK ENDED**

"Well after that incident my father was killed from your men and I intend to bring the Hofferson's reputation back after your gang's little stunt!" Ally says and she crosses her arms.

"Ally I didn't know about that part, if I did I would have been in that, I was asleep on that night." Hayden says and he starts to rub his arm. Ally just sighs sadly and she looks to her old best friend. 

"It's okay... but you wanted to see your father?" Ally whispers as tears start to roll down her cheeks. Hayden steps forward and he wipes her tears away with his fingers and he gives her his sweet smile.

"Yeah, I said that." Hayden whispers back.

"Alright then, he is in New York City Jail, I will contact the jail and let them know that you're coming..."

"Alright, thanks." He starts to walk towards the door but Ally grabs his hand.

"I know I am supposed to hate you, but here." She whispers and she passes him a small piece of paper, containing her phone number. Hayden looks at her confused.

"Just in case if you get lost, you can just give me a call." She walks towards the back and Hayden just chuckles.

"Alright then, thanks officer Hofferson."

"No worries, Haddock." As Hayden walks out of the police station, a huge smile spreads on his face as he walks towards his car.

Has he finally got his best friend back?


	8. Chapter 7

**Hayden**

 **At the prison...**

After a 20-minute drive around this busy city, I end up outside of the main prison. I quickly get out of the car and I shut the door as I head towards the entrance of the prison, but I notice that the walls are extremely high, on the top of the prison walls there are barb wire as for on the walls on the outside of the prison has graffiti all over it. As usual, idiots want to just mess up walls.

I quickly grab my ID out of my wallet as I walk in and I am stopped by two police men. "ID please," One of the officers say. I pass him the ID and he looks to his partner in shock. For god sake! People need to stop looking at my surprised today.

"Your Hayden Haddock? The Hayden H-"

"Yes I am the Hayden Haddock, I have surprised by a lot of people today by me being in New York, all I want to do is just see my father if that is permitted here?" I cross my arms pretty pissed.

"Yeah of course, but we didn't know what time you were coming since Officer Hofferson gave us a call not too long ago."

"I went to that police station because I didn't know where to go so I wanted to ask them where this place was, but just to let you know, you really shouldn't be in shock that I am here... because I already have had a crappy day!" I said.

"Well you don't need to worry, because we are letting you in to see your dad even if you can't see them at this time. But this is only once!" Officer Hodgeskin says.

"Alright, thank you very much." I say.

"Can you please stand straight and be in the position of a scarecrow for me." I do exactly what the Officer told me and he started to pat my clothes and body to check if I have any weapons or anything that is irrelevant for this visit **(I am not saying it wrongly, this happens all the time in real life).**

"Alright then, it's all good you may come in," Officer Hodgeskin says and I give him my usual smile.

"Thank you."

As I walk in, I start to look around the prison and I see every single cage was stored with prisoners and some men I remember from my first mission who were just sitting on their beds. But as for their clothes, they stood out very clearly with the orange jumpsuits that they were wearing and with a number tag on the chests of the suits. One looks up from the ground and he looks to me with his fist clenched up.

"Well Well Well, what do we have here. The little Haddock who has finally returned to say hello after all these years..." Harrison says as he comes towards the bars and I gulp.

"Hi Harrison..." I mumble as I walk past.

"I HAVE A DEAL TO BE DEALT WITH YOU BUDDY! **YOU HEAR ME HADDOCK!** ONCE I GET OUT I WILL TRACK YOU DOWN AND I WILL KILL YOU WITH MY BEAR HANDS!" Harrison screams which causes all the prisoners attention and I look to him in shock. He has definitely gone loopy from the past time I saw him.

"Alright Hayden, lets quickly get to your father before he gets to raged." Hodgeskin says.

"Alright," I say and we quickly speed up our walking and we go towards my father's cage.

"He is right here, but at the moment he is asleep so it's best for you to wake him, not me," He says.

"And why is that?" I ask.

"He just gets very angry when we wake him up." He explains and he crosses his arms.

"Alright then," I walk into the opening cage and I start to poke my sleeping father. "Dad, wake up." I start pushing him when his eyes wake up and he starts to growl angrily towards my direction.

"Woah dad! It's just me! You don't need to worry!" I said.

"W-Wait, Hayden? Is that you?" dad asks.

"Yes, it's me dad." A smile spread onto his face and he gives me a huge hug which I return with a few chuckles. "I thought I would never see you again."

"Yeah... me either..."

 **[Hey guys! I am sorry I haven't updated here in a long time. Here is chapter 7 for you guys!**

 **Hxxyd.]**


	9. Chapter 8

[Being nice and updating a few chapters for everyone! XD]

A few minutes later...

Hayden

"HAHAHAHAHAHA oh! I love that memory Hayden," Dad says as he tries to get his breath back.

"Yes that was a good one. But dad, I need to talk to you about something," I interrupt him from his laughing.

"Yeah of course you can, what's up?" Dad asks.

"Well, why did you kill Nathan Hofferson?" I ask him curious.

"Hayden, I have reasons to kill him and you know why," Dad says as he crosses his arms.

"I know dad, but you didn't have to kill-"

"Yes I did have to kill him Hayden! He was a huge threat to us! You really need to know that!" He yells at me.

"Dad! You didn't have to kill him! I know he was starting the investigation but you need to know that killing isn't the answer!" I yell back.

"I saved your butt Hayden! You would be in jail with us right now if he wasn't killed! You knew that his daughter saw our true identities!"

"Yes I know! But dad! You're a complete idiot! This is one of the reasons why I don't like you! You never think before you do, you just do instead! You really need to know the fact that killing costs you to go to jail like you are now!" I yell at him and I cross my arms angrily.

"This is one of the reasons why I don't like you, your always judgemental about this shit! If it wasn't for your mother, you would be a robber like me! You literally believed her shit and not mine! Your dumb in the head!"

"At least I'm not in jail!" I yell at him and I walk towards the bars, signalling that I want to get out of the cell.

"Look, just think about it Hayden, you could become like me." He says to me which made me shiver.

"I might think about it, goodbye father," I say as I walk out of the cell walking towards the entry of the jail.

I still can't believe that he got into jail because of that murder. I really need to think of how I should get him out of there. He is technically all the family I got here. As I walk towards the door I thank the men and I am still thinking about what he said. "You could become like me." That rings in my mind and I shiver.

I really can't believe I thought of that. He really wants his son to do his bad actions? Let his son do the jobs that he assigns... I reckon it is the most stupid thing I have ever heard from my father in years. As I was in my thinking mode, I started to feel my pocket vibrate when I realise that my phone is ringing and I answer it.

"Hello." I say.

"Hey Hayden, it's Ethan. I am at your house waiting for you to come home. I have your keys." Ethan says and a huge sigh of relief goes through my mouth.

"I am glad for that; I will be there in 10," I say as I start to run towards my car and I hop into it.

"Alright then, I will see you soon then." Ethan says and the call dies making me smile widely. I can finally get into my house without any problems!


	10. Chapter 9

**Narrative**

The past few minutes have started to get very exciting for Hayden since he is finally getting his house keys from his cousin and that he can go inside his house and that he can relax after an extremely long day. But as Hayden drives through the city, he starts to notice that there were police cars outside of the bank and there was a lot of yelling and screaming inside the building.

"What's going on?" Hayden asks to himself as he stops the car at the other side of the street when he sees an old mate of his sprinting off down the street heading towards his car when Hayden sees Ally of duty, he smiles. He can really see why she has a bitchy attitude when she is on duty.

"Hey! Get back here!" Ally screams as he starts to chase the villain and Hayden sighs annoyed. "I really can't believe an idiot like him would do that." Hayden says to himself as he walks towards his car, but he sighs sadly to see that Ally was out of his sights. He really wishes that the two of them can hang out like they did before that huge incident years back when they were kids.

Hayden quickly hops into his car and he drives towards his house which was just down the road and after a couple of minutes later he is there, revealing his cousin sitting at his stairs and he smirks.

"Hey Ethan!" Hayden says as he hops out of the car and he locks it.

"Hey Hayden! Here's your keys!" Ethan says while getting up from the stairs and he throws him his keys which makes him smile widely.

"Thanks, but would you like to stay here for a while or do you need to go home?" Hayden asks.

"I have to go home since I have a wife at home with children so I need to see them before their mother has to put them to bed." Ethan says.

"That's perfectly fine, thanks for helping me today Ethan," Hayden smiles to his cousin and he nods in approval.

"Of course I would help my cousin out, but make sure you stay safe around here," Ethan says as he walks towards his car and he gives Hayden a final wave before taking off home.

Hayden

I can't believe it! After hours of waiting I can finally go into my house and I can sleep! This has been one of the biggest days that I have had ever since I graduated from school last year... and I wished that my parents would have been there for me on my graduation day... I want to just cry from that day. Ally didn't even say goodbye after the day we graduated or even have my parent's there. But my aunty gotten to get a skype call so that my day could watch me graduate that day.

As I start walking towards my car, I again heard yelling becoming louder and louder with the black hooded man running past my drive way with Ally leading with three other policemen and women. I really wish she could at least become friends with me again, or at least just show a sign that she would like to be my friend again (I know she gave him her phone number, but it's just to help him around until he gets used to the city) and maybe we could even hang out once in a while.

I open up the bot of my car and I start to collect my suitcases when I get a phone call from a random number. That's weird? Who the heck got my phone number?

I quickly answer the call. "Hello, this is Hayden Haddock here." I greet.

"Hey Hayden, it's Ally... Can I ask a favour from you?" Ally asks.

"Yeah sure what's up?" I say.

"Do you know that hooded man by any chance?"

"No I don't. the whole gang is in New York jail, so I haven't been contacted or anything from them in years." I explain and I hear a scoff in the background.

"Alright then... thanks for the help..." She says and she hangs up straight away which makes me frown. No goodbye no nothing... I really thought she would have wanted to be my friend again... but I guess not...

 **[ I didn't even realise I got 8K reads on the book. Thank you everyone! ️️]**


	11. Chapter 10

**[Hey guys! I will be updating on this book on Monday, Friday and Saturday until it's completed. I hope to stay at this schedule for you all. Hope you enjoy the chapter and I will see you on Friday! :)]**

Hayden

I really blew it with her. I actually thought that the two of us would get along all over again, but she just hung up on me! I really hate it when people do that. But Ally does have reasons to since she hated me because of our incident years back.

A few minutes of getting my suitcases to the front door I grab my house keys and I open the door and it reveals the most beautiful doorway I have ever seen. There was frames of the family already on the walls and on the ground there is a really nice red carpet. Right behind the door there was a coat rack and as well as that, under this glass art frame, there was a small table with a note. What the heck is this note doing here? I quickly pick it up and I begin to read it.

Hayden,

I have brought this house especially for you because I knew that this would be the perfect fit for you. I really wish I was there to smile with you and just enjoy the house tour. But sadly I can't. But I really hope you like the house sweet heart, but one more thing. I replaced your old bed to a brand new bed which is way comfier and easier to sleep in. But the old one is still here just in case If you can come back to visit. I will see you soon!

Aunty Ethel.

A huge smile starts to spread on my face as I finish reading the note. I really can't believe she did all this for me. Buy me a new car and a house. She is really the greatest aunty in the world. I would never replace her with anyone else.

I keep looking through the house and it just gets better and better! The kitchen is humungous! Then right outside the I can see the backyard and it also has a huge pool, the yard is big enough to throw huge pool parties and it's spectacular! I quickly run towards the stairs just wondering what the upstairs would look like. But as I get there, I was blocked in with boxes containing all the furniture in all bedrooms and mine. Oh well, I might as well just sleep on the couch, so then I can start building my bed and furniture tomorrow.

I quickly walk over to my suitcases and I find my blanket and pillow, then I walk down the stairs to go over to the couch to set up my sleeping place.

"There we go." I say to myself and I go into the blanket and I put my head onto my pillow and I slowly drift back to sleep.

...The next day...

Narrative

At the very early hours of the morning, Hayden's eyes flicker open and he gets up from the couch, looking very drowsy. He looks over to the mirror which was on the wall and he sees his hair very messy and he looks at his hair disgusted.

"I really need to get ready for work." He says to himself and he goes towards the downstairs bathroom with his bathroom supplies, towels and his work clothes. Hayden takes off his clothes quickly and he goes into the shower and turns on the water. As it turns on and the water touches his skin, he sighs happily since his new life has only just begun.

After he finished his shower, he quickly dries himself with his fluffy towel and gets dressed and quickly cleaning his teeth rapidly before sprinting out of the bathroom to put on his red converse shoes and then brushing his hair making his locks in perfect line. Hayden smiles in the mirror, then he grabs his wallet and phone and he runs towards to his first day of work.

Hayden

As I run into work, I saw my boss smiling at me. "Good morning Hayden! Ready for training?" Alex says as he throws me a black apron and I smile.

"Yes I am sir," I say.

"Alright, Ashley will train you for the next 30 minutes, show you the basics of how to make each coffee, then you need to show off your communication skills before the store opens, have you got it?"

"Yes sir, I am completely ready."

"Alright, Ashley, teach him the basics and make sure you tell him some greetings that he can use." Alex says, then I see the girl Ashley walk in with a smile on her face.

"Hi Hayden," She says and I smile back.

"Hi Ashley." I greet her.

"Let's teach you some of the basics of how to make coffees, then show your communication skills to me, then I think you're ready!" Ashley says.

...A few minutes later...

Hayden

A few minutes later of training, I have gotten the hang of coffee making and the communication skills I need to improve, but Ashley will help me with it.

"Alright Hayden! It's time to open the shop! It's 5:45am!" Ashley smiles widely and she walks to the door and she opens it with 3 costumers walking in getting ready to order.


	12. Chapter 11

**Hayden**

"Hello, what would you like?" I greet and ask the lady as she looks down at her phone.

"My usual thanks." She says and I look at her confused.

"Uh, what is your usual?" I ask nervously and she puts her head up to me in shock.

"You should know my usual young man!" She hisses and I look at her in shock.

"Abigail, he is new here. So he doesn't know your usual, but don't worry it's coming right up!" Ashley says as she starts to make her coffee.

"Alright, sorry about that." Abigail says and I smile to her.

"No worries, but what is your usual so I remember for next time?" I ask.

"Cappuccino with three sugars, an extra shot and a piece of toast." She says.

"Which is being made as we speak." Ashley says happily as she rushes making her piece of toast and coffee.

"Alright then, can I please have $6.50?" I ask her and she gladly hands it to me and I put it in the till and I smile.

"Next thanks!" I say and to my surprise, I see that it's Ally.

"Can I please have my-" Ally looks to me in shock and for 3 seconds the two of us stare into each other's eyes, then she looks away.

"Can I have my usual, which is a latte with 1 sugar," She asks and I simply write it down, then I pass it to Ashley.

"Of course, $4.50 please?" I ask her and she passes me a 5-dollar bill which I take from her hand, then I put it in the till and I grab her change, I put my hand over hers, and for a second there I hold it, which makes her cheeks heat up a little, making them go a light shade of pink and I give her the change. "Sorry..." I say nervously and she just smiles to me.

"No worries, it's okay," Ally says and she puts her change in her purse, then she walks away and sits at one of the table nearby and I smile widely.

I can't believe I just did **that...**

"Excuse me sir, can I please order?" A lady in her 30's asks and I get out of love struck state.

"Yeah of course, sorry about that." I chuckle and she smiles happily.

"What would you like?" I ask her and she tells me her order, then I pass it over to Ashley.

"That is $4.30 thanks." I tell the lady and she passes me the exact price, then I thank her.

"Hayden." Ashley whispers to me and I look over to her.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Why don't you give Ally her coffee, because I think you may have a crush on her." She says smirking and I chuckle.

"I've had a crush on her for years, I just never show it."

"Well, you should show her affection and maybe even get her to hang out with you sometime." She explains as she passes me Ally's coffee.

"Alright then. I could try it out." I tell her and she nods.  
"Now go on, talk to her." Ashley says and she starts to push me a little and I chuckle.

"Yeah yeah, nice try Ash," I say smirking and she has a little laugh, before ordering another costumer. I quickly walk out from the back into the store and I pass Ally her coffee.

"Here you go, a Latte with one sugar." I say and she smiles to me.

"Well, thank you Hayden," Ally says.

"No worries, Milady." I say and she walks out of the store giving me a wave, saying goodbye and I just keep smiling happily.

She really has taken my heart over **again...**

 **...A few hours later...**

 **Narrative**

After Hayden finishes his shift, he walks over to Ashley who is still working.

"Do you have a minute?" I ask her.

"I don't, but what's up?" She asks, but before she says anything else, I pass her a small piece of paper with my number on it she smiles to me.

"You really are a true friend to me so I thought of giving you my number. Just don't share it around." I say the last part jokingly and she laughs.  
"Don't worry I won't, I will see you at work tomorrow." She says and she continues to work and I walk out of the back, when I receive a text from Ally.

 **Ally:** Hey Hayden, would you like to hang out after I finish work?"

As I read that, a huge smile spreads on my face. She literally just asked me to HANG OUT WITH HER!

 **Me:** Of course we can, meet me at my house after you finish work.

 **Ally:** Alright, see you then.

SHE IS GOING TO HANG OUT WITH ME AFTER 10 YEARS! BEST DAY EVER!

 **[Hey guys! Here is a brand new chapter for you all! I will see you all on Friday for a brand new chapter!**

 **Hxxyd].**


	13. Chapter 12

**Ally**

After Hayden had agreed with me, a huge smile spreads on my face. I finally get to hang out with my old friend of mine after all these years. But I really want it to be more then that... even after the incident of the death of my father, I knew that Hayden would never do such a thing. But there is one thing I still need to find out from him. Why did he come to New York? I mean I thought after graduation he never wanted to see me again?

"Hey Ally, what are you thinking about?" Alissa asks as we are on our break.

"Hayden." I tell her.

"Let me guess, you want to have a relationship with him, even after all the sh!t he did to your family?"

"Yes, but he does have another side to that Alissa," I tell her.

"And how is that?" She asks curious while she stands up and heads towards her hand bag.

"Well, when we were friends, the two of us protected each other all the time, we used to keep close secrets to each other, we laughed, hugged... and we went on vacation together once..." I sigh sadly and she puts her hand onto my shoulder from behind.

"Ally, he changed ever since that incident," She tells me.

"But he wasn't even at the death of my father, because if he was it would be a different story." I explain to her and she just rolls her eyes to me annoyed.

"You need to know that if he does something bad like he did when you were younger, you will be the one arresting him... not us..." She whispers into my ear, then she walks out of the room leaving me speechless. She can't be serious right now? He wouldn't do that to me... he is clean now? Is he?

 **...Time skip...**

 **Hayden**

I still can't get what my dad said off my mind... "You should become like me." He is a complete idiot... I wouldn't become like him... and even if I did, the friendship between me and Ally would just go up in smoke. But there is one thing I really want to do before I go clean... I am actually going to get my dad out of that prison... even if it makes me go back in there...

"Hayden, are you alright?" Ethan asks as he sits beside me on the front stairs.

"Yeah I guess..." I mumble to him.

"Are you thinking of Ally and your father again?" He asks me and I simply give him a nod.

"Yeah... it's so hard I mean, my dad wants me to become like him, then I am in love with a police woman, what do I do?" I ask him and he sighs sadly.

"Hayden, you need to follow your heart, not your head." Ethan puts his arm around his shoulder and I look to him with a sad smile.

"I guess so... but there is one more thing I am going to do before I retire for good..."

"And what is that?"

"I have thought of getting my father out of jail..."

"But how are you going to do it?" He asks.

"Well I am going to have to think about that... but that will be years away." I explain to him and he nods in agreement.

"Good, but make sure you tell Ally what you're going to do eventually," Ethan says, but as he says that I see a car park into my drive way, revealing Ally in her uniform smiling.

"Hey!" She yells out to us.

"Hello!" Ethan greets and I just smile.

"Well I thought I would get a hello from you Hiccup." Ally says chuckling a little and I roll my eyes playfully to her.

"Well, hello Milady," I smirk and she blushes a little which causes Ethan to chuckle.

"Well Hayden, I need to go to work, have fun you two." Ethan takes his hand off me and he walks towards his car and I get up.

"Well, do you want to do something?" Ally asks me and I smile.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we can get to know each other again, I mean because we haven't gotten to get a long in a long time." I explain to her and she nods.

"That's a great idea."


	14. Chapter 13

**Ally**

A couple of minutes later, Hayden sighs frustrated and I just look to him confused.

"Hey, is everything okay or?" I ask and he looks to me with his hand on his forehead.

"Not really, I have to do my furniture upstairs, it's going to take me hours." Hayden says and an idea pops into my head.

"How about I help you out? Four hands are more than two?" I say and he smiles.

"Only if you want."

"That's definitely what I want," I tell him and his smile grows wider which makes me giggle. I really missed hanging out with this dork.

"So how about we get started and we can get to know each other again." Hayden suggests.

"Well alright then, that would be great." I say and the two of us walk up his stairs to see that there were a lot of boxes,

"Well Ally, why did you go into the police force in the first place? Because I remember when we were younger you said that you wanted to be an actor and singer?" Hayden asks me as we finish walking up the stairs.

"Well the thing is, after my father was killed, everyone had found out what had happened and they had first blamed it on our family because they think we killed him which was stupid until about a month later when they found out who killed him, I decided to put our reputation back more since I am strong and fast enough to become a police woman." I say as I start to open one of the cardboard boxes lids and I start to go through it.

"Well, I would feel you with your reputation. I really need my families back up to track..."

"Why would you? Your one of the masterminds of the biggest robbers in this entire country," I say and he just frowns.

"A lot of people still think that I rob places and that and in this case I do not! I actually haven't robbed anything for 5 years so I wish people would just stop saying that I will do that." Hayden says as he starts to build up one of the chairs.

"Well, how about I help you out with that. I do owe you after all," I tell him and he just chuckles.

"Don't worry about it, I will just do it myself. I don't need help."

"Actually you do, a lot of people are still complaining that you're on the streets and I know that you wouldn't do anything as stupid as your father, even though you were in some of his-"

"Your calling my father stupid now are we?" Hayden says offended and he throws the hammer down angrily and I just look at him in shock.

"No I'm not!"

"Yeah you did," He raises his voice and I throw down my screw driver angrily.

"No I didn't! I only said that the last mission he did was stupid!"

"I was there and when I saw on duty with your father I actually got pissed off!" Hayden yells.

"It's hard to know that your father was killed by your best friend's father," I say defending myself and he starts growling.

"Like I said yesterday... you're a b!tch..." Hayden says as a grin spreads on his face and I roll my eyes annoyed.

"A lot of people call me a b!tch so I will live." I say and he just looks to me angrily.

"You know that you really are mean to a lot of people!"

"Or maybe because when I am on duty I have to be stubborn!" I yell and I stomp off.

"You know what maybe this meeting was a stupid idea! I really hate it when people like you come and just start an argument!"

"Me! Oh no actually it was your fault that you started it in the first place!" I yell at him and he crosses his arms.

"Have fun with your furniture... cause you're going to need it..." I spit at him, then I walk down the stairs towards his front door when I hear him say something.

"Ally wait..." Hayden says and I look to him angrily.

"No I am not going to listen to you, because I have had enough for one day from you. Just leave me alone!" As I walk out of the house, I didn't notice that a very upset Hayden was looking at me from the bottom of his house stairs.

[ **Heres another chapter for you all. This is my old punctuation so you'll see in the new fanfiction I published that it's more improved and better :)**

 **Hxxyd].**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 **A few days later...**

 **Narrative**

After the argument a few days ago between Hayden and Ally, things have gotten pretty awkward between the two of them. When Ally goes to get her coffee from Starbucks, Hayden is always there working and they ignore each other, then when she goes out, Hayden just stares at her and regrets even having that argument.

"Hey, do you think I should talk to her or just let her go?" Hayden asks Ashley as Ally walks out of the coffee store.

"I reckon you should talk to her, I know you two had a huge argument because yesterday she was talking about it with one of her friends on the phone so I think she wants to talk to you about it." Ashley says.

"Alright then..." Hayden sighs sadly as he keeps making the coffees and she looks to him upset.

"Look, how about we get someone else in today and you can go talk to her." Ashley says.

"She will be on duty by the time I get in, so I don't know if I should talk to her when she is working."

"It's the best option, talk to her while she is on duty. Do it now, the boss will understand, now hurry up and get out of here," Ashley smiles and Hayden returns it.

"Thank you so much," Hayden says as he unties his apron.

"No worries, now hurry up and talk to her before she ignores you for good."

"Alright!" Hayden quickly walks out of the coffee store and goes towards his car.

 **Hayden**

Ever since that incident a few days ago, I couldn't have stopped thinking about her. I have really regret of what I said to her and I have tried to apologise to her by call and texts, but she doesn't even text me back or anything. So this time I need to take it up a notch. I need to go to her when she is on duty and talk to her that way. As I jump into the car, I see my boss run over to me with anger in his face and I let the window down smirking.

"Why hello Alex."

"Hello Hayden, can I ask, why are you ditching work?" Alex asks me and I sigh sadly.

"Do you remember what I told you about me and Ally?" I say and he simply nods.

"Well, I messed up with Ally and my friendship... and maybe even relationship if I don't sort it out with her."

"Let me guess, you have been thinking about her even since the day after the incident," Alex asks me as he crosses his arms.

"Yes..." I mumble and he just hits my head.

"You're a complete idiot! If you mess it up that badly then of course you can go, but make sure you do over time for the shift that you have missed tomorrow," He says and a huge smile spreads on my face.

"Oh my god, thank you!" I say and I start my car up and he chuckles.

"Yeah, no worries." Alex steps back onto the path and he walks towards to Starbucks and I look at him with a nervous face and he does a thumbs up.

"Remember this, beg if she says no!" He yells out and I roll my eyes playfully and I go towards the police station.

 **Ally**

Ever since that incident I have ignored Hayden because he really had offended me. I know he wants to talk to me but I don't want to talk to him. I really don't want to talk to him! Especially since he said that I started the argument when he clearly did. I just have had enough of him for one day.

A few minutes later as I was doing my work, I hear the doors open and I turn around to see the number one person that I don't want to see.

 **Hayden.**

"Hayden what are you doing here? I said to leave me alone," I say angrily and he just ignores what I said and he comes up to the desk.

"Please can we talk Ally, I have been thinking of this for days and-"

"And what? We can get back to being friends? I don't think so, especially when you were being a jerk to me and calling me a b!tch," I say to him angrily.

"Please just hear me out..."

"I don't know." I look away upset from him and he sighs.

"I will even beg." He says upset to me.

"F-Fine... We can talk..."


End file.
